


Bunny of My Dreams

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair makes an adorable transformation when he's talked into helping out with the policemen's Easter egg hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny of My Dreams

(Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

As several people have pointed out, if I wanted respect, I picked the wrong hobby and the wrong people to associate with. I've decided to embrace my destiny and go for cheap laughs. Ultimately, this story is Sarah's responsibility, since she *did* start the whole "boffing like bunnies" thing. 

Rated R for language, m/m sexual content and general ... surrealism. 

## Bunny Of My Dreams ...

by Katrina Bowen  


"No." 

"Come on, Chief. It's not that bad." Jim leaned against the wall and stared at the bathroom door. He was glad it was closed, actually. It meant he had a few more minutes to smirk without trying to hide it. 

"Not that bad?" No enhanced senses were necessary to detect the outraged dismay in his lover's voice. "Not that *bad*? Suppose you tell me what you *would* consider bad, huh?" 

"It's only one afternoon out of your life --" 

"An afternoon that I will *never* get back. It'll be gone. Vanished. Irretrievably lost. Along with my self-respect, my dignity ... I'm not doing it, man." 

"Yes, you are. We've got to be down at the park in an hour, and it's too late to get a replacement." There was no answer, so Jim decided to try another tack. "You gave your word, Blair. You want Simon to think you can't keep your word?" 

"Yes! At least then he'll never ask anything of me again. And I promised before I found out what was involved, before I knew about this -- this --" Blair sputtered into silence, and Jim felt his grin widen. 

"I explained all this, Sandburg. You're the only one who'll fit into the suit." 

Blair shot back belligerently, "What about Jennings? She's about my size." 

Jim choked back a laugh. "Jennings is two weeks from her due date. I don't think it'd add a lot to the event if she went into labor right in the middle of things." 

"Easter is all about regeneration, isn't it? The rebirth of the world. New life. It could *work*. Let's call her." 

"Think of the children, Blair." Silence. "All the poor, underprivileged children ... the one bright spot in their bleak lives, the one thing they have to look forward to, and they're going to be disappointed if you're not there." 

"Jim ... that's not fair, man ..." But Blair's voice was less resolved than it had been. 

"Oh, no, no, I'm sure they'll understand. They'll get over it," Jim said, working as much forced optimism into his voice as he could. 

A heavy, world-weary sigh. "You are *so* in my debt for this, Jim. Okay?" 

"I know I am, sweetheart. Just open the door." 

Jim told himself not to laugh. He told himself not to even smile. But as the bathroom door slowly opened, and he beheld his disgruntled lover wearing the fluffy white bunny suit Simon had dropped off that morning ... the pink bunny nose was completely unexpected, and that was what set him off into gales of helpless laughter. Jim had to grab the doorframe to support himself as he broke down. 

"That's it. I'm not going." Blair tried to slam the door in his face, but Jim blocked it just in time. 

"Blair -- Blair, I'm sorry." He forced himself to calm down. "Look, we go to the park, you hand out some candy, we come home. That'll be the end of it, I promise." 

Studying his unbearably adorable reflection in the mirror, Blair glared at Jim. "I don't even want to think about the jokes I'm going to hear about this." 

Jim stood behind Blair and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's shoulders. Dodging the long ears dancing in front of his face, he said soothingly, "Don't worry. I'm sure everyone will appreciate the sacrifice you're making." 

"Well, now you're just patronizing me." 

"Sorry." 

"You better be." Blair leaned forward to straighten his nose. "I'm serious, Jim. You owe me big time for this." 

Staring into the mirror, Jim started grinning again. "Yeah. Want me to start paying you back right now?" He gently pulled off the bunny nose. 

Blair looked up skeptically. "What are you talking about?" 

Jim pushed aside the hood covering Blair's hair just enough so he could bend and nibble the rim of his ear. "We have a little time before we have to leave ..." 

"You're kidding ..." In spite of himself, Blair closed his eyes as Jim tugged gently on his earlobe. "This is really depraved. I mean it, man, this is *weird*." 

"Uh-huh." Turning Blair around, Jim sucked at his lower lip briefly before sliding his tongue into Blair's mouth, kissing him deeply. As Blair responded, Jim felt around under his chin for the costume's zipper. He pulled it down carefully as far as it would go. 

Pushing the soft, white fur away just enough so he could slip his hands inside the costume, Jim broke the kiss. "I had no ideas rabbits were so well-endowed," he teased as he pressed the palm of his hand against Blair's swelling erection. 

"Yeah, well, we're fertility symbols and all that ..." Breathing hard, Blair put his gloved hands on either side of Jim's face and brought him down for another kiss. As they separated, he gasped, "Jim, we have to be careful --" 

"More than usual, you mean?" Jim knelt in front of Blair and pulled his straining cock out of his boxers. First he ran one fingertip along its length, then his tongue. 

Leaning back against the sink, Blair closed his eyes. "No, I was, ummm, talking about ... the costume, actually. I don't want to explain to Simon why the bunny suit has semen on it ..." 

"Gotcha." Jim took the head of Blair's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He slid one hand around to rest on the small of Blair's back, then eased it down so he was caressing the smooth muscles of Blair's ass. With his other hand, he cupped Blair's balls and squeezed gently. Blair groaned and moved his hands to clasp Jim's head. 

As Blair's hips started thrusting, Jim took more of his cock into his mouth. At the same time he started running his finger around the tight ring of the other's anus. 

"Oh, god ... Jim, remember -- the costume ..." Blair panted. Jim mumbled something indistinct and sucked harder. Crying out and almost doubling over, Blair came into Jim's mouth. 

Letting Blair's cock slip out of his mouth, Jim sat back so he was leaning against the bathroom wall. Pulling Blair down with him, he cradled his lover against his chest. He murmured in Blair's ear, "So how close are we to being even?" 

"It's not a bad start." Blair reached up for a quick kiss. "When most couples wear costumes, they do pirates, cops, gladiators, things like that. We do funny animals. Good thing I wasn't wearing a Winnie the Pooh outfit ... you probably would have fucked me on the kitchen table." 

Jim laughed. "We could stop by the costume place on the way home and see what they have in my size. But I'll tell you now, I draw the line at Barney." 

"Ewwww." Blair drew back in disgust, then stopped and looked thoughtful. "We could find some interesting uses for the tail, I suppose ..." 

"Enough." Jim got to his feet. "We have to draw the line somewhere, Chief." 

"Yeah, I guess so ..." Blair stood and started refastening the costume. "Come on, brush your teeth and let's get out of here." 

"You got it, Cottontail." 

Blair sighed as he left the bathroom. "Again with the nicknames..."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
